The Shadows
by enchantedpotatosalad33
Summary: its not easy to protect a monster village from humans, especially not now when conflict is rising, and a new force is erupting. gaster calls it the shadow, but he is to afraid to let people know what is actually going to happen
1. chapter 1

**Things you should know before reading**

1\. frisk and chara are female

2\. this will be a story based on what happens if frisk saved gaster from the void, asriel not being retarted and keeping the 6 human souls to stay in his goat form, and chara survives via gaster saving her

3\. this will be have my oc in it

 **now you are ready to read**


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1, how it started

f... fr... fris... Frisk! wake up! Its almost time. _Frisk looks up at derek who seems prepared to finish it..._ ugh.. yes. im up, should we go to the castle now? _said_

 _frisk,_ Well yeah gaster is ready and were about to set out. _says derek_ , **Frisk, Derek, its time to go, we should head out now before the royal guard finds us,**

 _said gaster,_ _the three set out to go find asgore and finish it once and for all...-_

 **ABOUT AN HOUR LATER--**

 **well were here...** its finally time to end it _says derek, frisk agrees_.. _. Derek gaster and frisk walk up to asgore,_ Asgore! _said derek_ **\-- well toriel confronts asgore everyone comes asriel fight yeah yeah all souls get absorbed now you know how it started, now next chapter we will go to present day frisk and derek. till next time!!!**


	3. Chapter 2, Present Day

Chapter 2, present day

Another attack!? _said asgore_ , yes its been the 10th one, we have to find a way to make peace with humans, or soon enough they'll seal us all back into that hell hole. _said undyne,_ **Youre right, and I have an idea that might work** _said gaster,_ Yeah, and what is this plan of youres? _said toriel,_ **I say we send Frisk and derek to spread word about monsters intention.** _said gaster_ , that wont work, the humans will pay no attention to them, and probably just lock them up. _said asgore_ , _*knock knock*_ come in! _said asgore,_ if I may asgore I might have a device that can put up a sheild against humans, _said alphys_ , **Brilliant alphys! and asriel and I can use our powers to amplify the barrier!** _said gaster,_ Alphys, go set that up, gaster get asriel and go help alphys. **Got** it! _said both of them at the same time._ **\--meanwhile--** _* frisk gets knocked over by from a punch_ **hey... I wouldnt do that if were you** _says derek,_ oh yeah? and what are you gonna do about it? _said the bully,_ **Oh YeAh? Do YoU WaNnA TeSt mE?** _says derek readying an attack,_ no sir. _says the bully,_ **good, now go sit your ass down and eat your food, got it?** _said derek,_ yes sir, _said the bully._ **jeez, are you ok?** _said derek worried about her sister._ yeah im fine, nothing a good nights rest and a good dinner cant fix! _said frisk._


	4. Chapter 3, At Home

Chapter 3, At home

 _sans Is In is car heading to pick derek and frisk up_ _and pulls in the parking lot,_ Hey kids, did you miss me? _said sans_ No not really, frisk got in a fight again and I had to break it up, _said derek_ sigh... the bullies again? _said sans, frisk nodds,_ well

anways besides that, how was school? _asked sans_ pretty good, same as always _said frisk, they pull into the driveway,_ alright were here. _said sans_ No shit sherlock _said derek_ Woah whats up with your attitude? _asks sans,_ well you always point out the obvious and it wastestime!

 _said derek,_ well how about this raise your voice again, and your grounded! _said toriel listwning in on the conversation._ anyways im going to my room if you need me just yell for me _said frisk_ , **\--**

 **meanwhile-- hmm interesting so there are other universes out there, huh?** _said gaster in his lab_ , **ThAt iS CoRrEcT,** _said_ **so what about the universes that get just flipped out of nowhere?** **SeE ThAt iS ThE tHiNg, ThE OnLy WaY tO sToP It Is SeNdInG a GrOuP To A CeRtAiN uNiVeRsE** _said \\#*;#!:_ **I see, so who do I need?** _asked gaster,_ **yOu, FrIsK, DerEk aNd ThE DrEeMer SiBlInGs,** _said !*$#£=_ , **I see, I'll send for them immediately**

 **Hey Enchanted here so these next few chapters are only possible thanks to Amsteuer21, go check them out there my inspiration, and they write great fanfics**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4, The cross

Chapter 4, the cross

 **alright, quick rundown of what the plan is, we explain what Is happening with the universes, we ask for help, and we stop who ever is behind this, got it?** _Asked gaster,_ Got it! _said the group_ , **Now if anything goes wrong, take these, they will guide you to were I am and we can all meet up in case we get separated.** _explained gaster_ , hey um quick question? _asked asriel,_ **yes?** _said gaster_ , well what happens if frisk saves and loads out of that universe? _asked asriel_ , **oh dont worry about that, the... Let's say being with the most determination isn't frisk.** _said gaster,_ **alright, are we ready?** Yeah! _said them all_ , **ok commencing universal breach in 3... 2...** **1**

 _time and space crackles and rips as there shot through the gaps of time, eventually landing in the human town already being questioned by the prince of monsters._

so who are you? _asked franley_ ,

 **well... its hard to explain** _said gaster,_

 **I can do the talking here gaster, The names derek Riley, adopted brother of frisk, and good pals with asriel and** **chara.** **chara, asriel, and frisk are here to, but they are well, lost, as in we can't find them, we will give you a better explanation if you help us though** _explained derek_ , ok, I get it, but what Alternate Universe are you from?

 _asked franley_ , **you gotta help first thats the deal.** reminded _derek,_ Ok ok Ill tell undyne to form a search party, and as for you guys, theres a hotel a few blocks from here tell them I sent you got it? _told Franley,_ **got it,** _both gaster and derek said._

 _ **\--Meanwhile--**_

ugh, when are we gonna get there? _asked asriel ready to take a break_ , **when we get there,** _sarcastically said chara,_ wait... guys, am I crazy, or am I seeing mount Ebott.? _says frisk looking up at the scenery,_ **Hey! I think it is,** _excitingly doing jumps as chara realises_ , Does that mean we are there _Askes asriel_ , **No,** _shot back chara,_ well, were close, _said frisk_.

 **Well thats the end of this chapter, my middle typing is broken so I have to write like this, but anyways Still, Shoutout to amsteuer21 Great person, and I wouldnt have been able to make these chapters without permission to use there charecters, seriously thanks it means alot to me.**


	6. Chapter 5, Search parties

Chapter 5, search parties.

 **well... were on Mount ebbot** , **thats for sure** _said chara_ , well, I guess we should head into that town over there. _said frisk_

Hey, I found them. _said undyne talking into a radio_ , Wait, thats the undyne of this universe? she looks old. _questioned asriel_ ,

what... the... Hell, DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! _shouted undyne,_ Old, because you are, I am merely stating facts _sarcastically said asriel_ , grrrrrrr! If this weren't a search party, Id Punch you so hard... YOU'LL HAVE SHOVE A TOOTHBRUSH UP YOUR ASS JUST TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH!!!!! _Shouted undyne, furious at Asriel_ *woosh* **And that will be enough undyne, thank you for finding my sibling, and friends**. _said Derek_ , uh... who are you? _asked undyne,_ **The names derek riley, adopted brother of frisk, and good pals with chara and asriel, ive come to take my friends back to the town, if thats okay.** _Explained derek,_ I see, lets go then! _said undyne_

\-- **about 2 minutes later** \--

 **well where here,** _said derek,_ **ahh, derek your back well, franley a deals a deal so heres your explanation, as promised** _said gaster,_ ok, so explain away! _said franley._

 **Alright, first off; we need your help, there is something or someone thats flipping universes to a dark form, and our universe is the next target, we ask you to help becausr your universe is the only one that can,** _explained gaster_ Whys that? _asked franley,_ **Because, youre the second monster- human hybrid.** _Butted in derek,_ What!... I thought I was the first, if im not, who is? shockingly asked franley.

 **That would be me, see im 50 percent demon, 25 percent human, and 25 percent monster, my parents were Satan, and a being artificially created to make me, not making it the first being it was just a shell for me beimg raised, thats how demons reproduce sexually, being the fact most of the demons are spirits corrupted by there sins turning into demons.** _thoroughly explained Derek._ whoah... thats, well. suprising anyways, Id love to help!.. but I dont want anyone else from my universe dragged into this.. got it? _asked franley_ Dont what who being dragged into this? _Asked prisk, and candy at the same time._

 **Well thats the end, but I want to clarify something , chara and asriel are the children of toriel and asgore, but frisk and derek got taken in by sans and papyrus, not wanting to leave them without family.**


	7. Chapter 6, Problems

Chapter 6, problems,

Dont want who dragged into what? _asked candy and prisk_ , _**ugh... of all times for them to show its now! . I swear if I see them after this mission they wont see the end of it!!!!**_ _said franley's innner mind,_

 **uh... well... how do I explain it, oh I know. Spell 33, Memory paralysis!!!** _shouted derek, as candy and prisk forget what happens, and walks away,_ that... was a very close one, Wait! what the hell was that!?!?! _shokingly asked franley,_ **a memory spell, it sends shockwaves to the brain paralysing it for a short term, causing them to walk away and forget shortly after,** _explained derek_ , **Anyways lets focus at the task at hand, we need to return to our universe,** _said gaster,_ **everyone ready?** _asked_ gaster, Yes! _said everyone_ **Ok. commencing Universal breach in 3... 2... 1...** _time crackles as... nothing happens_ , **wait, what!?!?** _shokingly asked_ gaster, **guess something doesnt want us to leave,** _said derek,_ **RiGhT yOu ArE, iT iS I !*!#($;!** _said ; $*#;*!,_ **you... you tricked me, you... YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!** **\--[Now playing Gaster's theme]--** **Youre going to pay for that...** _said gaster as seven hands show up, each of which have a different color representing the seven souls, gasters eyes turn red, and blue,_ **now now, lets not get hasty, its not a serious fight until I join in,** _confidently said derek, as one of his forms shows, he grows almost as tall as gaster, muscle mass increasing, crow like wings sprout from his back, his right eye turning all black, with a tiny white pupil, and his left eye turing red with a pink iris and white pupil,_ Now then. Secret form 1, True demon!!! _shouted derek,_ **NoW IsNt ThAt CuTe, NoW PeRiSh!!!** _says !*$#£!, as he wipes the entire group of herpes away with one swipe._ **Summoning Spell, Red Dragon Ashardalon!**

 **And thats the end, yes I made a dd reference but who cares anyways. its saved there lives, but where will our heroes land? you will find out next time, on The shadows!**


	8. Chapter 7, the landing

Chapter 7, the landing

 _the heroes all land on the dragons back, as they land on the ground_ , **wow, that was a close one, I should get out of my form now** _said derek as he shrinks back down original size and pupils back to normal and the wings spread apart and evaporate in a_

 _cloud of feathers,_ well, what now? _asked frisk,_ **anything logical and he has probably taken the town hostage, and has probably sent some message** **in a bottle or something,** _gaster says as coincidently , a glass bottle falls and breaks on his head causing his skull to chip a tiny bit,_ **ahh! piece of shit, Right as I sau ot eh?!!** _shouted gaster,_ **anyways, the Paper reads: thanks for the message idea, a bottle really works, also thanks for the idea, im taking the town hostage!**

 _read gaster,_ you mother fu-... HOI, IMMMMMMMM not useful now bye bye. _said not useful now bye bye as it cut off franley,_ times like these, I wouldnt be here right now, and id be relaxing by the tv eating a nice bowl of ice cream _, said asriel_ , **well does it look like that can happen?** _asked chara_ , no, not now _admitted asriel,_ **anyways, I need to point something out, he beat us. easily, thats why we need to prepare ourselves before even going close to the town** _said derek,_ **I agree,** _said chara,_ **oh I know, I can summon demons to hone our skills on!** _said derek,_ but wouldnt that be murder of youre kind? **We SmAcK oUr DeMonS wItH WhIpS FoR 500 YeArs jUsT tO tRaIn them, ThErE ReadY To GiVe theIr Life To Me fOr aNy** **ReAsOn** _said derek kinda pissed for them asking that,_ oh, ok then _said franley pretty much having a mental breakdown about not wanting to go to hell... ever_. **so lets get to training!**

 _said derek_

 **and thats the end its shorter because I dont have much time to writw much rn anyways, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 8, A Backstory

chapter 8, A backstory,

 _the group is in the middle of training when they stop to rest,_ so derek, we have known eachother for a while now, and hearing that explanation you gave to franley, I was wondering, what was your childhood like? _asked frisk,_ **sigh, I wish you hadnt of asked, but I guess I should**

 **tell you,** _derek said as he starts telling frisk his back story,_ **it was harsh, but day one, an hour after I was born is the beginning of this story,** **\--(enchanted here ima just do one of those flashback styles backstorys because im to lasy to right down literal derek explaining it)--**

 **wake up. wake.. up WAKE UP DAMMIT YOU WERENT CREATED JUST TO SLEEP!** _shouted satan,_ huh? oh. im up now _said derek,_ **l know, anyways I created you for a reason, and if you cant fulfill that reason, I will beat you senseless, got it?** _asked satan_ got it, _said derek already scared_ , **listen up im goung to spend 3 days teaching you techniques, and i will give you 7 days to master them, for every good training day you have, you will get an actual break, and if you do bad, I will beat you until you start getting good at it, got it?** _asked satan_ , got it. _said derek,_ **now day 1, first technique, summoning, for summoning you will focus your energy to your mind, then call out the number of that creature, for example, Summoning spell 6666 Derek!,** _blue lightning circles derek and he teleports infront of his dad_ , **now you try,** _demanded satan,_ ok, Summoning spell 12, Rage drake! _a rage drake teleports to derek, ready to serve him,_ **ohh? a rage drake, already? you havr mastered this technique, go take a break for the rest of the day, but do one thing wrong and ill know, got it?** _asked satan,_ got it.

\-- **one day later --**

 **ok, todays technique, spells we are going to go over basic spells got it?** _asked satan,_ _got it . said derek,_ **ok, so what youre going to do, is focus youre energy to your head and limbs, and then say the number of that spell, an example, Spell 91, Combust!** _flames shout of satan sending everything into a blue flame,_ **now you try it,** _said satan_ alright spell 91, Combust! _not even a spark comes out_ ,

 **WHAT! YOU CANT DO... THAT!**

 _shouted satan, enraged._

 _ **and thats the end, I realise I put it in middle spacing, my bad anyways looks like im going to have to make this backstory a 2 parter.**_


	10. Chapter 9, a back story pt2

Chapter 9, a backstory pt2

 **so you cannot do spells?** **well then I have a gift for you,** _satan says as he pulls out a fiery whip, and starts beating derek with it,_ _as derek screams in_ _pain,_ **well? try again now!** _demanded satan,_ ok... s.pell... number 68, searing chains! _chains erupt from the ground, white hot as they trap satan in,_ **Derek!!! When I get you, Im going to KILL you!!!** _shouted satan,_ oh, with what powers? _derek drains all of satan's energy as derek grows more and more powerful,_ hah hah hah **HAH HAH HAH!!! WHOS IN CONTROL NOW SATAN?** _shouted derek_ , you.. piece of shit _aad satan,_ well I guess I cant be mad, youve surpassed me, now go, into the human realm, but keep in mind, if you come here again, I will kill you myself! _said satan,_ **yeah I wouldnt count on it. anyways, im off to the human realm!** _a red portal appears as derek teleports away, into the human realm,_ _and lands in the middle of a town, as he looks around he noticed a family in distress,_ **hey, whats wrong?** _asked derek, concerned for the family,_ our daughter, her name is frisk, she jumped down mount ebott, _said the parents,_ **well I'll see what I can do to help** _said derek as he sprouted crow like wings and flew towqrds the mountain,_ **I can save her, I know i can,** _and then derek met frisk and the monsters of the underground and went to confront asgore_.

 **and theres a successful backstory, we will be going to the main story next chap, so see ya!**


	11. Chapter 10, The journey

Chapter 10, The journey.

 **alright so, we need a plan, we cant go to town without getting ass blasted back 500 miles away, so... any ideas?** _asked gaster_ **Well, if we cant go into town, how about we sneak into it?, like go through a dimension to teleport in?** _suggested derek,_ well that would work, If we had a dimension to teleport to, _said frisk_ **I mean we could go through hell, time is fast there so 1 day in hell is an hour here, and I, the prince of demons have a passage to hell.** _explauned derek,_ **well, its our only option, so lets go with it,** **derek, create that portal!** _said gaster,_ **alright,** _the ground starts to shake as a portal opens, dereks eyes go all white as he chants demin tounge , and then the portal appears_ **well, let s go through**! _everyone passes through the portal as they land in front of a castle,_ **Well, we have arrived, welcome to hell!** _said derek,_ its pretty scary, _said asriel,_ _as moments later a loud bang erupts and a big red demon appears, with horns if a ram, tipped with blue flames, bat like wings, and a menacing voice_ , **youve got a lot of nerve coming back here, derek, my son...**

 **Cliffhanger! anyways im back, and if I have any spelling errors its not my fault its my s4's fault, bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 11, A voyage pt2

Chapter 11, A voyage pt2

 **Youve got alot of nerve showing up here again, derek** _said satan_

, **well well well if it isnt the shitshow that made me, long time no see, old fart** _said derek, taunting satan_ , **thats it, YOURE GOING TO DIE!** _shouted satan_

\-- **now playing your best nightmare** **I wouldn't be so hasty for it is a beautiful day outside, demons are screaming, rocks are falling, on days like these, demons like you, SHOULD BE PERISHING IN THE RIVER OF STIX!!** _said derek,_ **True form: Satans spawn!** _derek, grows crow like wings, his demonic markings spread from his face to all of his face, both of his eyes turn red, and he sprouts horns, engulfed in blue flames, the 2 demonic swords appear in front if him along with molten chains wrapped around him,_ **So I see youve mastered all of your mag** **ic, then lets fight, come at me!** _derek comes flying in slashing satan deep in the chest, ***damn hes fastee and stronger than last time!***_ _thought satan,_ you're probably wondering, im faster and stronger well just like candy, I was training my body since last we met, and my magic _said derek,_ **well, MY TURN!** _satan unleashes a full flurry of attacks and derek dodges all of them,_ **im faaaaaast so I can decimate you right now, ima make your death painless, you are my dad of course, now SPELL SIX HUNDRED AND SIXTY SIX DEMOM HUNTER**!!! _massive amounts of black energy spears peirce satan evaporating him completely_ , **well, shows over!** _said derek,_ **and thats an end, I made a little prince who stayed determined reference there heheh**


	13. Chapter X depression

**chapter X. depression**

well its me enchanted, I wanna tell you im not uploading for a while due to a severe depression, so yeah thats a thing now


	14. Back on track

**Yaaaay I can upload again probably this weekend so stay tuned**


	15. Satan's Castle

**well, now that satan is "dead" he will take me seriously** _said derek_

But derek, how could he take you seriously if he Is dead? _asked gaster_ , **well, I did kill him, but he isnt dead, he is immortal, I mereley killed his shell, which has probably reformed by now but he will actually fight this time,** **meaning this will actually be hard.** _explained derek_ , **but guy's I need you to stay out here, let me take him on, one on one, I at least owe him that.** _asked derek_

We understand, _said frisk._ **well I guess ill be going now, and if I dont make it... I will, I have to, for everything he did to me...** _derek starts to form tears,_ **I won't die,** _derek moves into the castle to meet his dad,_ **well, im here its you and me,** _said derek_ I see, _satan jumps down towards the others_ , **YOU BASTARD!!!!!!**


	16. Satan's castle pt2

_Satan jumps down the castle heading towards the group_

, If derek had doubts about him making it alive, I think we should help, _said frisk,_ _and satan started closing in_ , _franley pushed frisk aside,_ _taking the blow._ **you... mother... fucker,** **yiu had the nerve to do that.** _gaster_ _witnessing what happened,_ _6 hands appear out of thin air aimed towards satan_ _3.2.1. fire._ **Did you think, that you would hurt me?** _satam sends out a black energy spear leircing gasters chest,_ **Whos next?** _asked satan_ , **how many times do I have to** **tell you, STAY AWAY FROM MY FREINDS** _chains burst out of derek's hands binding satan, and his powers,_ **if I cant kill you I will seal you away forever.** _the chains drag satan under the ground,_ **there's still time,** _derek summons a sword, cuts off his arm, wincing in pain, taking the aftermatter out of his arm to regenerate one,_ **I have to** **choose, our ticket back, or the current** **"determination soul" of this universe,** _derek chooses his way out. ..._


	17. To the surface to meet an end

**well then satan has been sealed, were are the others?** _asked derek_ **I tOoK tHeM HaHAhAH** _said_

$/%£= **SHIT GIVE THEM BACK** _demanded derek,_ **No** _said *$;=;#_ well just have to kill him _said gaster_ **I guess, lets get to the surface then, weve traveled far enough to get in** **to town** _said derek as he teleported_ _gaster and him up_ **what?, the towns fine,**

 _said derek,_ **I HaVe YoUr fRiEnDs cOmE** **tO mOuNt EbBotT tO gEt ThEm _said_** $*!;$*#,!\\!; _derek and gaster head to mount ebbott_ **were here, gaster I have to** **tell tou something of something goes wrong, use this** _derek hands gaster_ _a sheild device_ **put it around you and** **the others, it will stop you from entering** **white space,** _explained derek_ understood

 _said gaster as they walk up to the top of mount ebbott the top a crater of lava_ **were** **here, give them back** , _demanded derek,_ **alright, on one condition, Derek jump into the volcano,** _said #;#;!;_

DEREK DONT! _shouted frisk_ **I have to,** **its the only way, im going to save you** _derek falls into the lava,_ _slowly descending frisk crying and yelling_ _hoping that didnt just happened,_ well,

here I am being burned alive by lava

I dont want it to end here, I **CANT**

 _derek slowly rises turning into his true_ _body claws growing, size increasing_ _powers growing,_ **Well shadow you shoulda** **honored your deal, NOW YOU SHALL** **PAY,** _Yelled derek,_ **I didnt want to have to** **fight you know** _complained shadow,_

 **well you shouldn't have taken my friends**

 _said derek_ **now I wanna have a cool** **epic fight and everything to make** **this all epic and mind blowing but the** **writer is just realy lazy so yeah get** **blasted** _shadow sends a beam of energy_ _towards derek, and knocks him back,_ **well shit, wtf writer give me a chance here,** _said derek,_ **well then GASTER NOW!**

 _shouted derek,_ got it, _gaster runs towards frisk and the others sheilding themselves_

 _as derek opens up a portal_ **you and me are gonna have a really fun time in a land** **were theres no escape and we cant** **hurt each other, Welcome to whitespace** **amigo!** _the portal opens sucking both shadow and derek in,_ DEREK! _frisk_ _screaming and punching the shield_ _tryinf trying to get out, but fails and fails,_ please... don't do this, _frisk starts to cry_ **sorry kiddo but its to late** _derek and shadow get sucked into white space_


End file.
